The Favor
by IHeartMusic-2
Summary: The Favor is about Austin who does his friend,Dallas,a favor by "babysitting" his sister named Ally. They get to know each other more and soon get closer and closer than you think. They start out as friends, then the next thing you know it they start falling for each other but keep it a secret. Then lots of other things happen like Allys dad getting revenge. Find out why.
1. Chapter 1: The Favor

**hey guys! I'm new here and a huge fan of auslly! Woo! Here's my fanfic and hope you like it. I know it's probably not as great as your guys fanfic but I tryed my bestest.**

* * *

Austin's pov

I walked into the building to enter the music event. There was soft and low music playing. People were chatting and waiting for the speaker to announce what's going to happen at this music event. As I walked in, my eyes were locked on a beautiful brunette girl. She had ombré curly hair,a knee length floral dress,and mesmerizing brown eyes.

The announcer spoke and broke my attention

"ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending the music event today. Two musicians will be walking around and will be glad to take some questions asked by you. So please enjoy our guests, the music ,and food."

I looked back to where the brunette was standing but no longer saw her. I decided to walk around and talk with some people I knew.

I saw the brunette sitting at a table with some people. I spotted something I didn't like. Dallas. I didn't like Dallas as much but I pretended I did. Dallas was talking to the brunette and smiling.

Dallas spotted me and walked over

" hey Austin!" dallas says

" hey Dallas, what are doing here? I didn't know you were into music?"

" I'm not it's just that my sister wanted to come along. Speaking of my sister, can you do me a favor?"

"what?" I ask

"I need you to give my sister a place to stay while I'm gone for a month."

"she doesn't have anywhere else to stay?" I question

"nope other family members are out. So what do you say? Please!"

"ugh!"

" come on! I'll even pay you"

" fine I'll do itm but just because I need money. So, who is she?" I asked

Next thing I knew, he was pointing to the brunette.

"that is Ally" Dallas says still pointing at "Ally"

* * *

**So there's the first chapter! Tell me what you think! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2: Getting To Know Each Other

**Chapter 2 yay! I just want to say thank you for reviewing. You guys are encouraging me to do the next chapter fast! **

* * *

Austin's pov

_Ring ring!_

"ugh! Who's calling this early!" (6 am)

I grabbed my phone by my night stand and answered it half asleep

"hello?"

"hey bro, I'm sorry I know it's early but I'm about to leave to my trip. Can I drop of ally in a few?"

"sure" I mumbled still half asleep and not listening to what Dallas just said

"ok thanks again for doing this. I'll drop her off in 10 mins."

With that I hung up and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Ally's pov

"but do I have to go! I don't even know this person! He could be a murderer for crying out loud!" I exaggerated a bit

"look ally I'm sorry but he's a good person and a friend. Youll be alright. Just call me when you need me." dallas says while putting his and my luggages in the car.

I pouted and gave him my puppy dog eyes that no one could resist.

"that's not working" he says not taking a glance at me.

With that we jumped in the car. The ride was silent. Dallas parked in front of my babysitters house and we sat there quietly for a moment.

Dallas broke the silence " look I'll try try to leave early if I can. Ok?"

I nod my head and gave him a hug goodbye

I got out of the car and grabbed my suitcases. I waved goodbye to Dallas as he started to drift away. I walked up to the front porch caring all my stuff and rang the doorbell multiple times still waiting.

Someone finally opened the door. The person I assumed was my babysitter had blond hair,brown eyes,and no shirt on,just his shorts. He had bed hair and eyes that I could tell looked like he just woke up. I had to admit that he looked kinda cute like that.

* * *

Austin's pov

(8 minutes later)

_Ding dong...ding dong...ding dong...ding dong..._

"ugh! Who is it now!"

I got up stomped downstairs and opened the door to see ally. My eyes got wide cause I just remembered she was coming and I had no shirt on and I looked like a mess for sleeping.

I looked up and down my body still eye wides not saying a thing. I heard the cutest giggle coming from ally.

I stopped panicking and giggled with her.

"haha sorry I forgot you were coming" I said a little embarassed

"it's fine. I'm ally" she says and took her hand out to greet me with a warm smile that's contagious

I smiled back and took her hand "I'm Austin"

We stood there for a while like that

Then I welcomed her in and gave her a tour of the house.

"so then this is your room and mine is just across" I said

"ok thanks Austin"

I was about to leave to get changed and let her unpack her things when she said " oh! And Austin thanks again for letting me stay here while my brother is gone"

"no problem...ally" I said giving her a smile then walked away.

* * *

Ally's pov

Austin gave me a tour to the house and showed me my room. I started to unpack and heard my stomach grumble. I walked downstairs to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"you hungry?" Austin asked behind me and fully changed

"yeah. Just a little" I replied and noticed where his parents were

"where's your parents?" I wondered

"oh" he mumbled looking down with a tear drop roll down his cheek.

"Austin I'm sorry I didn't mean to" knowing something happened to them

My feet automatically moved not knowing what I'm doing and hugged him tight. I felt a weird feeling I've never felt before but let it go. I felt Austin tense up a bit but sooner relaxed in my arms and hugged me around the Waist crying softly in my shoulder. I know we just met but it feels like I've known him for a real long time now.

* * *

Austin's pov

When ally asked me about my parents, I couldn't help but let a tear drop escape my eyes. She came over and hugged me giving me the best feeling I've ever had. I tensed up but sooner relaxed in her arms.

After about 2 minutes staying like that we won't out to eat at minis talked about each other and got to know each other more like:

Her Favorite Color: red

Her Favorite Food: pickles

And that her parents divorced and she only lives with Dallas

And she loves music just like me

When she mentioned music I got excited and perked up.

" really! You love music to? I can play all instruments and sing but I'm not a good songwriter" I said disappointed

"that's so cool! I wish I could play every instrument I could only play piano and sing but I have stage fright"

I nodded my head understanding

"but.." she said in a high pitched voice "I do write some songs myself"

"no way! Really! You have to sing them for me sometime"

"haha did you just not here me? I have stage fright. I've never sang in front of ANYONE"

" just show me the lyrics and chords and maybe I'll be able to sing it "

"woah woah wait. So are you, Austin Monica moon, asking me to be your partner?" she asked using my full name I only told her a few minutes ago

"yes ally Dawson I am. So what do say?"

"ok fine" she says with her beatiful smile

"YES! yES! Thank you so much!" I said and hugged her tightly

I could feel she was shocked by the surprised hug but she got used to all the hugging.

We walked out of the cafe then walked back home. On the way back home I decided to tell her what happened about my parents.

"ally?"

"yeah Austin?"

"I'm ready to tell you what happened to my parents"

She turned to face me and said " Austin don't worry you don't have to tell me" with sorry written in her eyes

"when I was 15 my parents got in a car crash" I started

"they both died instantly. I got a call from the police at school and they told me what happened" I said holding back the tears that want to escape. The tears finally won me over and they fell freely on my cheeks

Without saying a thing ally came up to give me another nice warm hug.

There goes that feeling again. I noticed that the feeling I had with ally all along was the feeling of love that I haven't felt for awhile until ally came into my life. Me and ally will be great "friends" I just feel it.

* * *

**yay done! It's longer this time so I probably won't be doing chapter 3 for awhile. Please review cause that will really encourage me to keep going. Thank you! You are all awesome**


	3. Chapter 3: You Can Come To Me

**Chapter 3! I just wanna thank all y'all supporters out there. Thanks for encouraging me to do this. You are all awesome and amazing so Stay like that!**

* * *

Ally's pov

I thought that this was going to be the boringest month coming to my babysitters house,Austin, but I thought wrong. Spending the past 3 days with him already has been awesome. I guess that makes us friend now!

I woke up early today to get ready to show Austin the songs I wrote. I got up,took a shower,brushed my teeth,got dressed,and did my hair and makeup. After that I went downstairs and noticed Austin wasn't awake yet... So I made him his favorite food. Pancakes. After I finished making them I went upstairs to Austin's room to wake him up.

" Austin " I whispered " get up!" I said a little louder this time

I walked over to where he was sleeping and tripped over the iron bar from his bed (I chose that she fell from the iron bar from the bed cause I also trip on that) and fell on top of him.

Austin was awake cause I saw his beatiful brown eyes staring into mine. Our faces were just inches away. We stayed like that for a couple minutes until I broke the silence smelling the pancakes from downstairs.

" uhh..." I said with a smile coming to my face " I made pancakes for you " I finally said

I saw Austin's lips form into a smile and he mumbles thanks with our faces still inches away

I pull away and say

"umm. You could come eat some pancakes when your ready"

Then I walked away downstairs. As I was walking down the stairs I hear Austin yell from up his room

"thanks ally-cat I'll be down in a little!"

Just hearing Austin's voice maKe me smile

* * *

Austin's pov

I got up,got changed,replaying the scene in my head with mine and ally's faces just inches away. I wanted to kiss her but I know she probably doesn't feel that way about me and we are just friends, but I wanna be more.

I walk downstairs and see Ally writing in her leather A journal.

"hey Als"

"hey Austin, hurry and eat so we can get started on some music business"

"ok" I said getting my plate stacked with pancakes.

I sat next to ally on the dining table eating my pancakes and i just admired her beatiful perfect face gazing into the journal. It was hard not to look away.

"Austin?! Austin!" ally Yells

"huh?" I noticed that she caught me staring at her.

"why were you staring at me?" she asks with her cute little face confused

"ummm... You know... I can't stare at my beatiful friend?" I truthfully responded

Ally blushes and says "no you can not" playfully

She even looks beatiful when her face is red as a tomato.

"are you finished eating? I wanna show you the songs!"

"yup! Let's go " I say while putting my plate in the dishwasher and wiping my mouth. We walk upstairs to my room where all the instruments were.

In the corner of the room was my piano. We sat closely on the piano bench so we could work together. Ally opened up her journal and pointed to it signaling me to read it.

"ally you wrote this! This is the best!" I say still scanning the song

" aww thanks Austin...oh! Here's the chords. Then she played the chords on the piano. While she played the piano I got the hang of how it went and started to sing while she plays the chords to it.

* * *

Ally's pov

Once I heard Austin voice started to sing, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was just so soothing to my ears I didn't want him to stop singing.

I started to sing along with him and kept playing the piano with it.

Austin:

When you're on your own

Drowning alone

And you need a rope that can pull you in

Someone will throw it

Ally:

And when you're afraid that you're gonna break

And you need a way to feel strong again

Someonell know it

Austin and Ally:

And even when it hurts the most

Try to have a little hope

Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder,

If you wanna laugh I'll be your smile,

If you wanna fly, I'll be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder

If you wanna run, I'll be your road

If you want a friend doesn't matter when

Anything you need that's what I'll be

You can come to me

Austin:

You can come to me yeah.

We stopped singing and we gazed into each others eyes for a long time.

"Ally? You know that you could come to me when you need anything"

"I know that I could come to you and you could come to me"

Then we started getting closer and closer... We ALMOST met each others lips. I pulled away when I hear my phone ringing. I check caller I.D and it reads...

"911"

* * *

**Why is 911 calling Ally!? Have to find out next chapter when I update and that will be soon cause I myself wanna find out what happens and sorry I know it's slow and a little short. Take a guess and tell me what you think happened**


	4. Chapter 4: Alone Together

**Hey guys thanks for the review and guesses. Here are the correct guesses: ausllylover0902, xxSmileYoureBeatifulxx,Amber(guest), ella(guest), loser4u156(guest). You all guessed that something happens to Dallas but not in a car crash. Read to find out what really happened to Dallas **

* * *

Ally's pov

There I was, crying,crying,crying. I never imaged myself to be at his funeral. The only person I had. Gone.

* * *

"flashback"

"hello?" I say as I answered the phone.

"hello, is this Allison Dawson, known as Ally Dawson?"

"yes" I replied confused on how this man knew my name.

"this is Officer Park calling to tell you that your brother, Dallas, has been murdered on the plane to his way to California.

My eyes started to get blurry from the tears that want to fall.

"what happened!" I asked in between crying.

"your brother was on the plane going to California and after about 2 hours, a man in his 50 stabs your brother and 2 other people on the plane. We got a description on how the man looked, but the most oddest part was that we had no clue where he went. I mean he was in a plane! We figured that since the plane stopped by the nearest airport that he ran out once they got there and fled. Your brother...died instantly"

And that's when I hung up and broke down crying in tears not carrying that Austin was still there and heard everything. Austin put his arms around me to comfort me. There we were crying into each others shoulder.

"end flashback"

* * *

It was only me, Austin, and my best friend Trish at the funeral. I have no clue what or where my parents are, but I cared the least about them. All I could think about was the only person I had that just died. His smile, his laugh, Dallas always cared about me and was like a father to me.

I want to find out who that person that took everything away from me was.

* * *

Austin's pov

I couldn't help hear ally crying next to me. I remember when she told me that her parents divorced and just left them. She had nobody, just like me. I had some tears in my eyes cause I couldn't stand see ally crying like this and I couldn't help think that Dallas died. I know I told you that I really didn't like Dallas as much, but I still liked him. I remember when he would always wave hi to me whenever he saw me with a huge smile on his face. Now that I think about it, I really didn't know why I didn't like him.

I want to find who that person Was that killed a great guy and killed his sister inside.

* * *

Ally's pov

After all of that crying, I could feel my eyes all puffy and probably red. I heard trish say that she was sorry for my lost and to call her if I needed anything. Trish was the bestest friend I ever had. She hugged me goodbye and left.

Me and Austin walked back to his house, silent. Austin opens the door and we walk in. I walk straight up to my room without saying anything. I start to pack all my things back into my suitcase.

"ally?... What are you doing?" Austin asked standing next to the door with a confused and sad look on his face.

"I'm leaving" I reply in a hush toned voice

"but why?!"

"cause I have no one else and I... I... I don't know but I don't want to cause any trouble with you so I'm leaving" I reply not knowing what I just said

"but ally! Im here for you and you are not leaving! I know you are sad and I know your probably gonna be crying for a week, just like me when my parents died. I'll take care of you and you could stay here. You are not going to cause any trouble. Ill protect you from anyone who hurts you and I'll always be by your side no matter what! I'm here for you and you are here for me. We are both alone, but we are alone together." Austin walks over to me and sits by me taking my hand to stop me from packing.

I take a glance at him and I could tell this boy wasn't lying to my face. A tear fell from my cheek as I smiled. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his on my waist. I cried a little in his shoulder and we stayed like that for a long time.

He walks downstairs telling me that he'll be making some dinner for us to eat, while I unpack. I go downstairs and see Austin waiting for me. We eat Silently, but I remembered I wanted to call back the police to see if I know the persons descriptions.

"Austin?"

"yeah, Ally?"

"I want to find out who the killer was"

"oh...me too. You wanna call the police for descriptions of the man?"

"yeah, can you hand me the phone?"

"ally? It's late. I think you should call in the morning Tomorrow." he replies looking at me in a weird way

"oh right" I say embarrassly smile

"and Austin, thank you so much for doing all these things for me. I couldn't ask for a better babysitter slash friend"

"no problem Als...wait a minute... Is Ally Dawson smiling for the first time today!?" he askes me which makes me smile wider.

He smiles back and says "I love it when you smile, and I'm gonna try to make you smile everyday"

I blush giving him another smile.

* * *

Austin's pov

I wake up by the noise of Ally yelling my name in excitement

"Austin!austin!austin! Get up!" she says poking me like a child with a huge grin on her face

"ally!? Are you ok?"

"yeah I'm just excited to find out who the killer was! I just finished talking to Officer Park and he says we could go to the police department and we get to read all the descriptions" she explains as I sit up properly.

"that's awesome!" I say and grab her in for a hug. I could feel her small hands on my back. Wait! Why could I feel her small hands on my back! Oh yeah I never wear a shirt when I sleep. I gotta remind myself to.

We pull away slowly and I see her beautiful happy eyes once again.

"I'm just glad my ally is happy" I say with our faces inches apart

She gives me one of those cutest smile again and I can't resist but smile along.

* * *

Ally's pov

I wait for Austin downstairs ready to go to the police department?

"hurry up Austin!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he yells back trying to put his shoe on

"do you have the keys?" he asks

"long time ago. Now let's go!"

I drag him to the car by the hand and could feel that weird but great feeling again.

He drives to the police department and we are silent once again. I turn the radio on to see what's on and I hear the song I was looking for. I start to hum to the song and before I realize it, I was singing. Then I hear Austin's voice singing along. We laughed and just went with it.

We arrived at the police department and I ask the lady behind the counter for Officer Park. She points to this nice looking man in his 40's. We walk over and introduce ourselves

"hi! I'm Ally Dawson and you must be Officer Park and this is Austin, a friend of mine and Dallas's" I saw as I take out a hand to greet him

"oh! Hi Ally and Austin, I am so so sorry for your lost. You must be here to read the descriptions about the man?" he says and shakes my hand

"yes! Thank you Officer" I reply giving him a warm Smile.

"here you guys go" he says holding out a folder for us to take and 2 seats for us to sit. "I'll be over there if you need me"

"thank you" me and Austin say at the same time

We sit down and read some of the description. I knew this persons description sort of sounded familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Until Austin hands me a drawing of the man. I took the drawing and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A tear drop fell on my lap.

"ally? You ok?...do you know this person?" Austin asked worried

more tears fell and I finally spoke out the words I wanted to say

"it's my dad!"

* * *

**Ohhhh! Wow! Didn't see that coming! **

** Why would Ally's and Dallas's dad kill his own son!? I have no clue but please tell me what you think. This one is a hard one to find out. So give it your bestest guess. I hope I have time to do the next chapter soon cause I can't wait to find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5: Everything's Gonna Be Alright

**going right to the story! And you guys won't find out why the dad killed Dallas yet cause I think that will be skipping lots of parts, so im really sorry. This is a short chapter, sorry again. **

* * *

Ally's pov

I was so shocked that it was my dad. All these questions going around in my head as I still hold and look at the sketch of him.

Why would he kill his own son? Does he know where I am? Did he know that Dallas was going to California? Where is my mom?

My mom was always the good and right one. I would always come home to hear my mom and dad fight. My dad will come home drunk and my mom would just be yelling at him to stop what he was doing. Until that day when everything went out of hand.

"flashback"

I walk in the house to smell the awful smell of achohol. Dallas was still at school doing some sports meating. I walk in the kitchen and see my dad drinking and drinking and drinking. I walk around the house to look for my mom. I search in her room to see nothing in there. Empty.

"Dad!" I walk downstairs furious and sad at the same time.

I didn't see him anywhere. I walk back upstairs to notice that all my dads stuff was all gone too, and that he probably left when i was searching for my mom. I hear a door shut. I walk downstairs in tears to see Dallas looking around the house to see most things empty and empty bottles. He looks at me all in tears and I could see a tear start to form in his eyes too. He ran to me and gave me a big brotherly hug and we cryed All night.

Dallas decides to get a job at a young age. He was 18 when this happened so I guess that was an average age to get a job. He started to get a job at a convenience store first to at least have money to buy food for us. And that's when everything started getting worse and worse all these days. When my parents left us all alone.

"end flashback"

I started crying right there still in the police department. I just wished I had a great family that sticked together like glue, but that wish apparently never came true. (it rymes! How cool is that!)

* * *

Austin's pov

Once I heard ally say that that was her dad, I sit there frozen not knowing what to do. I could see ally lost in thoughts and start to cry even harder. A tear, out of no where, came running down on my cheek. I told you I just couldn't stand seeing ally cry like that. I wrapped her tiny and fragile body in my arms.

"is everything ok?" officer Park asks worried

I knew ally was still crying and in shock so I replied

"ummm... Sir this happens to be her dad" I say whipping my eyes pointing to the drawing

"oh!..." he knelt down on his knee to look at ally and to speak to her.

"look ally. I know this is VERY hard for you right now, but can you please give us more information about your dad?" Officer Park asks trying to speak to her while she still crys softly

"umm... officer Park? I think ally needs some time to recover. We will come back tomorrow, maybe , and then ally could give you the information." I say Answering for her." You know when ally is not as sad." I whisper.

He nods his head, gets back up on two feet and pats ally on the back walking away. I grab ally's hand telling her everything's gonna be ok. I walk her to the car so we could get home and just rest from the terrifying day.

I drove home and parked the car on the front porch. I look at ally and notice that she fell asleep in the car still with tears on her cheeks. I get out of the car and walk to her side of the door and carry ally in the house bridal style. I set her down on her bed and admire her beauty. I walk back downstairs and get ready for lunch. I made a sandwich for the both of us and lay it on the table. I decide to watch tv while I wait for ally to be awake. After about an hour of nothing to watch, I decide to bring the food upstairs for her to eat instead.

I walk in to see her sleeping peacefully. I place the plate of sandwich on the nightstand and Once again admire her. I leaned in...and kissed her forehead,signaling that everything's gonna be alright. I really wanted to kiss her rosey pink lips, but I knew she wanted to just stay as "friends", probably.

* * *

Ally's pov

I wake up to see a cute blondie sleeping on a chair next to my nightstand. I admire his cute face and the way he sleeps. I heard a growl coming from my stomach and next thing i knew it i was eating a sandwhich that was placed on my nightstand. I finished eating and left the empty plate back on the nightstand And wait for Austin to wake up. Once again I was admiring his cute face. I leaned in...and kissed his cheek, signaling everything's gonna be alright. I really really wanted to kiss him on the lips, but I knew he probably just wants to stay as "friends". I took his hand and whispered

"Everything's gonna be alright, cause I know your always be by my side protecting me. I love you, Austin moon"

* * *

**Ohhhh she just admit she loved austin. Will austin admit it now? **

** I just reread this whole fanfic "the favor" and i noticed that I'm doing every chapter by every day that they spend with each other, its probably how every chapters gonna be, maybe. Please review! Thanks! And again sorry for not getting to the point about ally's dad as much, but I'm not Sure if maybe it'll be the next chapter. Maybe!**


	6. Chapter 6: My Protector

**Hey! Umm this chapter might not be the best cause I'm just going to be writing what comes up in my head cause of all you patient people's out there. My Internet has been down for the past few days and I've been really busy so here comes the brainstorm.**

* * *

{a week later}

Austin's pov

"ally?" I whisper poking her to get up

"ally?!" I say a little louder

"ally!" she wakes up falling to the ground as I laugh.

She gives me a death stare "ugh Austin Monica moon!" then she gets on both feet and I run downstairs with ally behind chasing me.

I really really like ally but I don't know if she likes me back. I wanna tell her so bad that I'm in love with her but I just don't know how! I planned to go to the beach later, but ally doesn't know. Maybe that's my chance I could finally tell her how I feel. I hope, I hope that ally feels the same way.

We fall down on the bottom of the stairs and start to laugh uncontrollably.

"hahahahaha! I can't believe u did that! I could've died!" she says hitting me on the arm and exaggerating.

"sorry, ally I didn't know that would happen" I say still laughing.

"why did you wake me up anyways?" she asks and I just shrug my shoulders like I'm stupid.

She gives me one of those death stares once again and she starts chasing me around again in her p.j's still.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later in the day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"why did u take me here? I thought I told you I didn't like the beaches!" she whines.

"I want to teach you that the beaches aren't that bad and they are fun"

"but-"

I cut her off "no buts! Haha I just said no butts" She rolls her eyes and walk towards the beach

"ally wait up!... So what do you want to do firs-" I was cut off by this loud Bang that sounds near by.

* * *

Ally's pov

"ally wait up!... So what do you want to do firs-" Austin asks until he's cut off by a loud gun shot noise.

"Austin? What was tha- ahhhh!" i scream in fear knowing that I was being aimed.

"ally! Let's go! Run!" Austin yells to me.

We both take off in full sprints, not knowing where we're going. We ran and ran and ended up stoping in some weird deserted place. It had some grass, some trees, sand probably from the beach, and some pond.

"I think...we lost...him" Austin says trying to catch his breathe

"wait? Who was aiming at me?" I ask confused and turned to look at Austin who had a serious facial expression.

"that...was...your dad" I could tell that it was hard for him to tell me.

I look to the ground and start to notice that everything is spinning. My knees start to wobble and I fall on the sand. After what felt like hours, my eyes start to open slowly. I could smell a fire burning, I could hear some crickets, and I could feel a towel around my body. I open my eyes fully and see Austin making a fire, I could see the sky that turned dark, and I could see the towel that was from the beach around me used as a blanket. I got up and tried to walk up to Austin.

"Austin?"

"oh hey ally! You're awake! Are you okay? Are you feeling better?" he walks over to me and asks me all these questions with sorry written in his eyes.

I give him a warm smile "I'm fine Austin, thanks"

He gives me a big smile and walk back to the fire with me following.

"how are we going to get back?" I ask like a little child.

"I don't know, but we can't be caught or seen by your dad."

I look at the fire that was now fully flamed "why do think my dad Is trying to kill me?"

"I don't know, but I will never ever ever let anything happen to you!...I promise"

I smile and he smiles back. Yeah I'm in love with his smile and him. I just don't know how to tell, he probably wants to just be friends, but I don't know that. I'm so afraid that if I tell him I like him that he's just gonna reject and I would feel even worse.

"come on, its getting late we should sleep so we have lots of energy to walk back to the beach" he gets up and walks to where I suppose we sleep at.

"ummm Austin? We're sleeping on the sand? Where there's infested bugs?" I ask observing the sand.

"well...where else would we sleep?"

Next thing you know it we are sleeping on the branches of a tree. Two branches side by side for the both of us.

"Austin?"

" yeah ally?" ...

"I'm scared"

"of?"

"everything" I say truthfully

"no you are not! Ally,you are brave and you have to think positive on this. I know you are scared, so am I, but think positive and everything's gonna be fine...here, scoot over, I will sleep by your side and protect you from anything." he says and scoots next to me with my head rested on his arm.

I feel more protected and I finally fall asleep with no worries with the person I love by my side

* * *

** Not bad for a chapter I didn't know what to do, but again I am super super super super sorry for not having this chapter about the dad and ally. Let me say this again I'm sorry and hopefully the next chapter will be about it. **


	7. Chapter 7: Why?

**hello! This is it, the chapter we've been all waiting for! **

* * *

Ally's pov

I start to open my eyes from the good sleep I had next to Austin, but... I didn't feel his arms around me or his warmth beside me. I open my eyes fully to see that I'm in a dark room tied to a chair.

* * *

Austin's pov

I wake up to see nothing beside me. I start to panick noticing that ally wasnt beside me, that I fell from the tree. I didn't feel the pain as much so I got up on both feet and search for ally.

The fire was out but the Next thing I noticed was a note. The note read:

_"good luck finding us!"_

" who is us?" I knew someone took ally, and I know it's her dad!

* * *

Ally's pov

I struggle to Get my hands and legs free, but it's impossible. I want to yell help, but I'm afraid if I do the kidnapper would hear and just come in here to kill me.

"who would kidnap me in the middle of no where?" I thought... Until it hit me. My dad

I was so petrified I didn't know what to do. I could hear my heart beat beating out of my chest.

why why why would my own dad do this to me and Dallas!? Or should I even call him dad? He walked out on all of us! I miss my mom, I miss Dallas, I miss home, but I miss Austin the most! Oh my god! Austin! What did he do to him!? Where is he?

I start to cry silently in my chair until I hear footsteps coming towards the room door from outside. It opens slowly and my dad appears.

* * *

Austins pov

I run and run to get my way back to the beach. After 20 mins I finally arrive back to the beach. I run back to the parking lot to get to my car. I get my keys from my pocket and start the engine. I don't know where to go. Do I go back home? Do I go to the police? Do I go Ally's house ( Austin's been to ally's house cause Dallas also lived there) . I decide to drive home first to get cleaned up and eat a quick snack. While I finish showering I go downstairs to get an apple.

I start thinking about where to go next. I promised her I'll keep her safe and I'm going to even when I'm not with her. I throw the apple in the trash and get back in the car. I finally decided where to go, the police station then to ally's house. I walk in and asked a police officer if I could speak to officer park.

" officer park! "

"what can I do for you, Austin?"

" it's ally! She's been taken! You need to find her"

"ok son, calm down. Tell me what happened"

"ok well... Me and ally went to the beach yesterday then her dad was shooting and aiming at us. We ran to some place and Slept there. Then next thing I knew she wasn't there next to me. Oh! And I have this note" I say giving him the note.

He scans the note and reads it.

" ok thank you son. We are still Have no idea where Lester is but we are still searching. We are doing the best we can! Right now you need to calm down and rest. "

" fine! But if ally isn't found soon... Then I'm gonna find her my own!" I walk out and back to the car to drive to ally's house.

* * *

Ally's pov

" ally " he says with a disturbing voice.

" ddd...a...d ?" I stutter.

" how have you been?"

" what do you want from me!"

" hahaha! " he laughs like a nightmare

" why'd you kill Dallas!? Your own son! "

He gets serious "I killed your brother because...after all these years you, your brother, and your mom left ME! So now I'm gonna ruin all of your lives! I already did for your mother and Dallas. And now it's your turn!"

"we didn't leave you! You left us!" I yelled to the top of my lungs and tears formed in my eyes

" SHUT UP! I killed your mother because she couldn't keep quiet. And that's why you're going to be killed!"

My tears are falling like a waterfall now. I noticed that all that all the struggling I had with my hands being tied, they untied including my legs.

* * *

Austin's pov

I drive as fast as I could to ally's house. I finally get there and barge in. I look around the house to see nothing. Until I hear a low cry coming from the attic. It sounded like ally. I hear a loud bang that I never want to hear ever in my lifetime and it goes silent...

* * *

Ally's pov

He shuts the door which makes a loud bang. He grabs something from behind his back pocket. And I have a feeling it's going to be a gun.

* * *

Austin's pov

I run as fast as I could upstairs to the attic as fast as I could. I open the door quietly to see stairs going up. I walk up the stairs to see a mini living room and a closed door. I walk over to the door quietly and open it slightly. I see my beatiful ally crying loosley tied to a chair. I see her dad pointing a gun at her and that's when my instincts act fast. I see his finger on the trigger. I run inside and in front of ally where the gun was then I hear a the gun shot.

* * *

Ally's pov

"Austin!"

"hahaha now your little boyfriend is gone" he says mockingly "Now it's your turn"

He points the gun back at me once again.

* * *

Austin's pov

I lay on the ground holding my wound on my waist. I see that Lester is now pointing at the gun at ally again. I just remembered that I always had a pocket knife with my keys. The idea hit me. I grab my keys from my pocket, took the pocket knife out and right when he was about to shoot ally I stabbed him right in the gut and thatS when everything went black.

* * *

**woooh done with the chapter! Oh oh what happens next?! :o Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you super duper much! You are all amazing!**


	8. Chapter 8: Forever

**Here it is chapter 8!**

* * *

Austin's pov

I wake up trying to open my eyes with the bright light that shines (ooh that's good). my eyes adjust and I see I'm looking up at a ceiling. I turn my head to see Ally with bandages on her wrist. Ally was asleep next to me with a chair and she was holding my hand. I smile at the thought that our hands were locked perfectly together all along. I just realized that we were at a hospital. 'What just happened' I thought. I tried getting up but there was this soar pain on my waist. I failed on getting up and I just laid there admiring Ally's beauty and trying to remember what happened.

* * *

Ally's pov

the nurse just finished putting bandages on my wrists and ankles. It turned out that I was struggling to hard to get out of the chair with ropes tied around my wrists and ankles. I went back to Austin's room and see him asleep. I smile at the thought of him saving me and risking his life. I went over to him, grabbed a chair, and slept next to him with our hands attached.

I wake up and see Austin's eyes on me.

"Austin! You're awake! How are you feeling? are you ok!?" I say happy and worried at the same time

he smiles and a little giggle escapes his laugh.

"I'm fine ally. Are you ok? What happened to your wrists?"

"Oh. Well when my dad tied me to the chair I was struggling to get out and apparently it left a little damage, but I will be able to remove the bandages soon"

"oh yeah" he says looking down with a frown (ooh that's good too)

"hey, hey. Why are sad? Don't ever have a frown, cause I'm just going to have one to" I try to comfort him with a smile

he looks up at me with his brown hazel eyes and smiles that beautiful smile.

"I love you Ally"

I looked at him confused but shocked at the same time

"I...I mean... I mean as a ...you know... Friend." He stutters

I chuckle and say "I love you too austin" not as a friend way but he doesn't know that only my heart does.

{next day}

* * *

Austin's pov

"ok austin, today you could leave, but you have to promise me something. You have to stay in bed for awhile cause of your wound on you waist might irritate you and is very painful if any work is done to it. Ok? So good luck austin I hope you feel better." The doctor says then exits the door.

"Ok austin. You heard what the doctor says. I guess that means i'll be taking care of you for about a week now. Lets go home!" Ally says at me sweetly

"yes!"

{home}

"Here. I made you some pancakes" she hands me the plate of deliciousness

"Mmmmh"

she sits next to me on my bed and waits for me to be done eating.

"Ally?" I say with pancakes in my mouth still

She looks up and I swallow the pancakes down

"what happened to your dad?"

She looks down and plays with her bracelet.

"Ally?"

"Uhh... He ... Is taken into custody. in about a week he will be seen with a judge and we have to be there." she doesn't look up and still has a sad expression.

"ally!? Why are you sad? Isn't this good!? He will be taken into jail and we all know he probably will be guilty"

She looks up from her bracelet "I know! But...I'm his daughter And he's my dad! Do you know how confused I am?! I don't even know if I am his daughter or he's my dad! I'm happy he's going to jail, but I wanted to know more about what he's been doing And why. He told me things but I don't know a lot"

This time I'm the one looking down.

"Ally?"

"Hmm?"

"You know when I said I will always protect you?"

"Yeah. And austin I know you will"

"and do you remember when I said I love you yesterday?"

She looks at me "yeah. I know austin I love you too as a friend"

"no."

"No?"

"I love you more than that, ally you are my everything. You complete my life. I used to have no one and now I have someone. I have never been so happy for a long time, but when you came, Im the happiest guy a guy could ever be" I face her and take her hands "ally I love you and I will always be by your side and protect you. Forever!"

she smiles and before you know it we are kissing. The kiss was the most amazing feeling ever. It was gently and sweet. we stopped and our foreheads were against each others and we stare into each others eyes

"I love you too austin and more than friends. Since I met you I always loved you. And now it'll be forever."

We both continue to stay like that and I wish we stayed like that 'Forever'.

* * *

** yay! Sorry this one was a little boring but finally they told each other! Hallelujah!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Best Week With You

Ally's pov

* * *

"NO!... AUSTIN!" I was crying my heart out.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" I yelled at Lester with tears all over the place.

I did something I would NEVER do. I grabbed the gun that was in front of me, aimed, and shot.

* * *

(1 week before)

My dads in jail and I'm happy! I thought about it and that was never The dad I knew.

"hey ally!" I hear austin say all happy

"hey!"

"So... Ready to go?" He asks

"go? Go where?"

"I'm taking you to a ball?"

I gave him a what was he thinking look "what is this... Cinderella?" I asked in a sympathetic voice.

"Well no I just wanted to go with the beautiful princess standing in front of me and you could go with the handsome prince"

I laughed and gave him a smile "ok I'll go...but...I don't really know how to dance"

"don't worry...it's simple. I'll teach you...come here" he grabbed my hand into the living room

he turned the radio on and it played beautiful soft slow music.

"Grab my hand, place your other hand on my shoulder and follow my lead"

I did as I was told...and I wasn't that bad. I hope.

"Good! You're doing it! Now get a little closer to me and stare into my eyes not on the floor." I scooted closer to him and stared into his memorizing eyes. I got lost into his eyes and so did he.

The music stopped and we stopped still in the dancing position and still locked in each others eyes. He was leaning in and so was I. We were so close he probably felt my heart racing. In a blink of an eye our lips were attached. It was a soft and innocent kiss, but that's what I wanted. It was perfect. That feeling I had was back and this time I finally realize it was me all along who was in love with austin, my prince.

* * *

Austin's pov

yes! I finally kissed her! I'm so happy! I feel like the luckiest guy ever and I know I am, having my princess their. Right now I'm shopping for something nice to wear for the ball. I gotta look nice especially for ally. I'm shopping with my buddy dez and ally is somewhere shopping with her friend trish.

"how does this look?" I say getting out of the fitting room And walking up to dez.

"You look great!" Dez says

"aren't you going to the ball With trish? You should also look for something to wear"

"I got it all. My puffy tuxedo with stripes on them! She's gonna love it!" He says with the biggest smile. I look at my friend's oddness, but that's why he's my buddy.

I decide to get the tuxedo and pay.

* * *

Ally's pov

"how does this look?"

"you look beautiful ally!" My friend trish says

"aww thanks! But do you think austin will like it?"

"Of course he would! Why wouldn't he! You look awesome believe me!"

"Thanks! I still can't believe you, my best friend, and Austin's best friend, are going together! How ironic is that!"

"I know right! Weird but I think it's cute how all 4 of us are going!"

"I know! I can't wait!"

I decide to get the dress and pay.

...

Im in my room with trish getting ready for the ball.

I took my dress out of the closet and lay it on the bed. The dress is teal and is one shoulder strap. The strap is decorated with cute sparkles and the dress is long and flows.

I go to the bathroom and change while trish changes in the room. I walk out and show trish and trish shows me.

"Woah!" We say in unison

we then did our hair and makeup. I had some light lipstick, mascara,and a little bit of eye shadow to give it that smokey eye. My hair was curled then tied into a loose bun with the side of my hair braided (like bangs braided to the side, but she doesn't have any bangs so yeah.) then I did Trish's hair. Trish was wearing a cute pink dress that flows and it has a cute sparkly belt around the waist and the top of the dress was a heart shaped neck line. Her hair was curled and left down and her makeup was natural. We put our shoes on and went downstairs. Dez and austin was already done and was waiting for us. We walked downstairs to see them playing video games.

"Die! Die zombies die!" Dez says to the tv screen

"uhmmm..." trish said and also coughing

"oh hey ally are you guys ready?" He says turning to look at me for a quick second then back to the Screen. He then noticed me and looked at me with his mouth open In shock. Dez does the same. They dropped the controller and just stared.

"You lose" the game says and interrupting the silence.

"Aw man!" dez says

they turned off the game and walked to us.

"You girls ready?"

"yup" me and trish says

"you guys look beautiful by the way" dez and austin say in unusion

"aww thanks!" Me and trish say in unusion

"lets go" we all say in unusion.

(next few days)

this has been the best week of my life! First we go to the ball which was really fun! We danced And goofed around even though we were supposed to be sophisticated. And yes me and austin had our second kiss again that day. It's just magic! Next few days we all went to the beach and this time I actually had really fun! Next day we went to the movies and even snuck into two more movies without getting caught! The last day of the week it was just me and austin out to dinner. It was the best day of the week cause it was just me and him together. Austin said I love you again and this time I replied Saying I love him more than I can say and that he's change my life to the best life I've ever for the longest time.

until next week...

* * *

**ohhhhh... Beginning of the story! What's going on! I thought the dad was in jail! What happened to Austin again! Gotta wait for the next chapter To see what happens next!**


	10. Chapter 10: My Dead Heart

**Make sure to read the bold words on the bottom! This one is a super duper sad chapter. I'm warning y'all!**

* * *

Ally's pov

"NO!... AUSTIN!" I was crying my heart out.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" I yelled at Lester with tears all over the place.

I did something I would NEVER do. I grabbed the gun that was in front of me, aimed, and shot.

I can't believe it...I just can't believe on what I did. I was beyond on tears. I was crying. Really crying. I hear police sirens nearby and know it was coming Here. Someone probably heard the loud screaming and the gunshot. The police knocked the door down and carried Austin into the ambulance. They took my dad and they took me to the other ambulance truck to be checked. Officer Park was walking towards me.

"How are you Ally?" I was so depressed. I just kept my head down.

"Look Ally. You did the right thing. You are not in trouble. You killed your father for a good reason, don't feel guilty. Ok sweetie? You'll be alright"

The police followed the ambulance car, where austin was in, and drove me to the ambulance.

We arrived at the hospital and I ran out of the car to Austin's ambulance truck. I saw them taking him out of the truck in a gurney. He looked pale. I was staring with tears falling freely on my face. I followed the doctors that were rushing him into a room. They stopped me in my tracks so they could do some procedures. I wanted to go in with him to tell him he'll be alright and that I will always stay by his side, but most importantly tell him I loved him For everything he's done to me.

I waited unpaitently in the waiting room. As I was officer park came walking towards me.

"he'll be alright sweetie. Just think positive" officer park tries to calm me down but obviously it didn't work.

Officer park then asks me if I had anywhere else to stay and other questions about family. I honestly replied telling him I didn't know where any of my family were or that most of them were dead.

"I was thinking. Since I have no one and your life is so inspirational and similar to mine. That I would raise you as my own daughter."

I stare at him with a smile on my face and tears falling. I smile telling him thank you and giving him a surprised hug.

The doctor came walking and I came running towards him

"is he okay? Please please tell me he's alright!" I plead with hurt in my eyes.

He just stares at me in the eyes with sorry in his eyes and shakes his head.

My heart beats faster than ever ready to explode and die. I tremble and fall to my knees and cry not caring if anyone was near. I yell no with tears everywhere and start banging the ground hard as I can with my fists. Officer park comes and rest his hand on my shoulder to comfort me but I see tears in his own eyes. I hug my new father and cry in his shoulder. I couldn't take this anymore! I cried harder than I've ever cried. I never told him I loved him, I never gave him a good bye kiss, I never never never will ever forget about the love we had that last week.

* * *

Officer park drove us home. I walked into my new home with my new dad. I notice it was quiet but I didn't bother to ask. I walked to the couch and sat down and start crying again. I cried all night long.

* * *

I turn up the radio. I hear that lester escaped prison. Me and austin stare at each other in fear.

"Don't worry Ally i'll protect you."

We got home and Austin unlocks the door. We walk in in silence. I was to much in thought about my dad.

I walk in slowly with austin behind and I feel something being held up my head. I turn to see Lester with a gun held up on my head. I see austin who was also being aimed with Lester other hand.

He smiles an evil smile at the both of us.

I stand in place in shock. I notice austin in thought and I knew he had a plan, but I knew it wasn't going to be good.

Austin kicked him hard in the groin and tried to get the gun out of his hand and he pushes me away so i won't get hurt. I run into the wall hard and get a little conscious. Lester is on his knees in pain and austin has the gun Pointed to Lester.

Lester gives that evil smirk again and holds up his other hand still with the other gun. I hear austin curse under his breathe and forgot about the other gun. Now austin aimed at Lester and Lester aimed at austin. I laid on the wall in pain on my back a little dizzy.

"either you die or your little girlfriend over there" i hear Lester say to austin and yet I knew what austin was going to do. I breathe out no to austin but I get light headed.

I see austin put the gun down in surrender with my blurry vision. My vision comes back when I didn't want it to. Lester pulls the trigger and I hear a bang.

I finally get words out of my mouth "no!...austin!"

I hear Lester laughing. I run towards the gun austin dropped and I aimed and shot Lester. Bang!

* * *

I wake up sweating. I look around to see that I'm sleeping on the couch of officer parks house. I realize it was a dream. A dream that just happened. The worst nightmare that came alive. I remember... Austin's gone. I start to cry again and again till my eyes are out of tears, but that never happened so I kept on crying. That's when I knew my life was back from the begging...hell . Without my love... My life Was...hell. My heart died and it will never be alive.

* * *

**That was super hard for me to right because I'm in tears.**

** *******************LISTEN UP!***************************

**There's not going to be a next chapter. But it's continuing so it'll be a sequel. It's called "confused love". So yeah just giving y'all a heads up! Hopefully y'all read this! **


End file.
